roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G36
The G36 is a German assault rifle made by German firearms manufacturer Heckler & Koch (H&K GmbH). It is unlocked at rank 25 or purchased with cR. History Developed during from 1990-1995, the G36 replaced its larger-caliber predecessor, the G3 battle rifle, in 1995 as the standard assault rifle of the German Bundeswehr. Later, however, in 2012, users of G36 rifles in Afghanistan reported that in long duration firefights, the G36 would overheat after several hundred rounds had been fired in full automatic, while the correct usage in battle is in semi-auto unless suppressive fire is required, and it would become hard to hit anything at 100 meters, and useless past 200 meters. In 2012, it has been stated by the German Minister Of Defense that the G36 will be phased out and will be replaced by the new G38 (HK416). The G36C is the carbine version of this weapon, and there is a MG36 variant that uses a heavier barrel, a bipod and is issued with a 100-round Beta C magazine.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#HistoryWikipedia - HK G36 In-Game The G36 can switch only between semi-automatic and full-automatic fire modes. It comes with a telescopic 1.5x magnification optic as the default optic, instead of the usual set of iron sights that you'd normally have as default, and is one of the two assault rifles in-game which come with an optic by default. It is an accurate, long-barreled weapon that also has very controllable recoil and a high rate of fire, although it is slower than some other assault rifles like the FAMAS. This weapon comes with high accuracy (compared to its Assault Class compatriots) off the bat and can be an incredibly infuriating weapon that can harass and knock out snipers effectively with the right attachments and some skill. Thanks to its long barrel and aforementioned accuracy, this rifle has very low recoil per shot and can accurately fire off rounds on semi-auto quickly enough to take out a far-away hostile even if you've just gotten it and have absolutely no attachments for it. The telescopic sights on this weapon may be the cause for that. However, the sights which make this gun accurate as stock can be inaccurate moving, so replacing it with another optic, even the basic Z-Point, will solve this if one is willing to reduce the G36's accuracy. The G36 is a rifle that is more effective at mid to long range combat, although it is still quite powerful at short ranges. While on paper the G36 has a higher rate of fire than the AUG A1, the other in-game assault rifle with a built-in optic, the G36 has terrible hipfire spread. The AUG A1, and weapons like PDWs and other CQC-oriented weaponry will show themselves to be far more convenient than the G36. Another trade off is that with the high rate of fire, it is incredibly important that you use its accuracy to land as many of your shots as possible, or else you will burn through your magazines and quickly find yourself dangerously low on reserve ammo. If ammo management is found to be troublesome, the AUG A1 may be preferable. The other weakness of the G36 is that this weapon is loud, and a suppressor will definitely leave a noticeable impact on the G36's trademark accuracy and aim stability. Therefore, this weapon can be adapted for stealth, but its main purpose is for use in brutal flanking moves and defending against assaults at mid range. Pros And Cons Pros: * High accuracy, good for long range engagements. * Built in telescopic sight. * High DPS at medium range. * Low to medium recoil, very handy. * Good rate of fire. Cons: * Almost all sights will reduce the Accuracy stats on this weapon, whether it is the easily-picked up Z-Point or the fancy ACOG scope. * The default optic has a low field of view. * Bad hip fire spread * The G36's carry handle takes up a large portion of the screen. Trivia * In the early stage of the game, when the player put an optic attachment on the G36, the carry handle was removed. * The G36's real-life integrated sight is of 3x magnification, though the Phantoms Forces variant has a 1.5x magnification. ** Export versions only have 1.5x magnification, so it can be concluded that the G36 in-game is an export version. * In real life, soldiers have reported the barrel of the G36 and variant rifles quickly overheating and losing their zero when used in sustained fire. This is due to its design, where a metal trunnion is cast into the plastic receiver housing. This is not an in-game concern. Gallery Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry